To a large extent, humans' interactions with electronic devices, such as computers, tablets, and mobile phones, requires physically manipulating controls, pressing buttons, or touching screens. For example, users interact with computers via input devices, such as a keyboard and mouse. While a keyboard and mouse are effective for functions such as entering text and scrolling through documents, they are not effective for many other ways in which a user could interact with an electronic device. A user's hand holding a mouse is constrained to move only along flat two-dimensional (2D) surfaces, and navigating with a mouse through three dimensional virtual spaces is clumsy and non-intuitive. Similarly, the flat interface of a touch screen does not allow a user to convey any notion of depth.
Using three-dimensional (3D, or depth) cameras, or two cameras on one device, gesture-based 3D control of electronic devices can be achieved. However, current methods of allowing 3D control using the user's body or hands rely on large gestures, lengthy calibration procedures, or specialized equipment that is expensive or unavailable.
Thus, a need still remains for a simpler solution for providing and operating a close range natural user interface. In view of the complexity and cost of current solutions, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.